


For Want of Comfort

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Contracts, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Will Graham has never shared a heat with an Alpha...least of all an Alpha like Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 323
Collections: #SpookySlick





	For Want of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For SpookySlick 2020 Day 1: Nesting. This was going to be a Twitter thread but got away from me. I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Will held the contract in his hands, a slight tremor visible in the way the paper shook. He glanced over it, and a shiver rattled its way up his back.

“This is uh, a lot to take in.” 

Hannibal stood, patting him lightly on the shoulder. He let his touch linger, soaking in the warmth evident even through Will’s clothes. 

“I know this is hard for you, Will. But as your guardian I can’t suggest another heat partner better suited than myself.” 

Will looked up at him, wide-eyed. “Remind me why I appointed you guardian again,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder and moved to sit in front of him. “Because you’re an unmated Omega and it’s the law.” Hannibal’s eyes softened. “And, you trust me.” 

Will glanced back down at the contract, the bulleted items standing out in stark contrast against the fine cream-colored paper. “I do trust you, Hannibal. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have questions.” 

Hannibal crossed his legs primly and folded his hands on his knee. “Of course I will answer any questions you have.” 

Will stared down at the paper. “It says here that you will be in charge of all heat preparations. What does that really mean?” 

Hannibal gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Exactly what it states, Will. I’m responsible for making sure your heat is as pleasant as possible.” 

Will huffed at that, rolling his eyes slightly. “I’ve never had a pleasant heat, Hannibal. I don’t think such a thing exists. 

Hannibal leaned forward a bit in his chair, his eyes gleaming. “You’ve never shared your heat with an Alpha,” he said as he fought to keep the pride from his voice. “As an Alpha I’m biologically designed to sate every need your heat should present.”

Like a knot, Will thought with a flush. 

He grabbed the pen and signed the heat contract with a flourish. He pushed the paper toward Hannibal. “Ok,” he said. 

As part of the contract, Will was to move into Hannibal’s house as soon as his preheat started. He awoke in a sweat on a Sunday, and he was packed and ready to go that evening. 

Will knocked on Hannibal’s door, a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had packed for a normal few days, like he would’ve if Jack had pulled him out of a fitful sleep to go look at a body a few states away. 

Hannibal answered the door in an immaculate suit and a gentle smile on his face. He stretched out an arm, placing the flat of his hand over Will’s scent gland and feeling the heat there. Will instinctually jerked away, the swollen glands sensitive and the touch and tad too intimate. 

Hannibal smiled. “You’re very close, Will. But it’s no matter. Everything is prepared.” He gestured inside. “Please, come in.” 

Hannibal had a sumptuous dinner prepared, a feast rich in protein and carbohydrates. He watched Will warily, like a bomb that was about to explode at any moment, encouraging him to eat more and not allowing him to skip dessert. 

Will was restless and sweating and a hollow pit of ache had opened up in his abdomen. He tried to hide his symptoms behind politeness, behind a willingness to please, but Will felt so empty. So needy. 

“Hannibal?” he asked, his voice small. “Is there place I can lie down? I’m not feeling that great.” 

Hannibal pulled him close, soothing his hair back away from his face. “Of course, Will. I have everything ready for you. Let me show you.” 

Hannibal led him to a wooden door and let Will opened it. Inside was a large bed set high on a sturdy wrought iron bed frame. The bed itself had a thick canopy with the curtains tied back. Shelves of bedding, pillows and blankets lined the walls. A door on the far side of the room, presumably leading to an adjoining bathroom, stood halfway open, a faint glow emanating from it. 

Will walked to the shelves, reaching out and trailing his fingers along a soft blanket. “What’s all this?” 

Hannibal joined him, pulling out a blanket and handing it to Will. “For your nest,” he said simply.

Will recoiled, a startled laugh bubbling forth. He shoved the blanket toward Hannibal. “I don’t nest,” he said flatly. “That’s not…that’s not for me.” 

Hannibal hummed, placing the blanket back on the shelf. “Perhaps you should. I’ve included a small collection of my unwashed clothing as well, if you choose to use it.”

Will grimaced, sweat gathering at the back of his neck. He felt hot all over, and the idea of cozying up to some of Hannibal’s clothes made him feel even warmer. “I’m not some simpering, weak little thing who needs things like that,” he spat.

Hannibal curled a hand around his jaw, stroking the light scruff of beard there. “You’re far from weak, Will. But the smell of an Alpha can be soothing. You shouldn’t fight your natural instincts.” 

Will pushed his hand away and walked toward the bed. The gaping, empty feeling inside him opened up even more, and he began to cramp. He sat down on the bed with his hands clutching his middle. “Just leave me alone for awhile, ok Hannibal? I’ll be fine.” 

Hannibal nodded curtly and dutifully left Will alone, closing the door behind him. Will lay back on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wanted to close the curtains, but he didn’t. He felt small and his skin crawled with the need to gather and burrow and bury himself in softness. But he’d never nested. How would he even begin? Will lay back instead and closed his eyes, hoping to feel better when he woke up. 

In the study, Hannibal checked Will’s bag. He had packed too many clothes…practical things for a few nights away. Nothing he would need for his heat. Hannibal smiled. Good thing he had prepared. 

Hannibal checked the kitchen stores. All of the food he’d prepared remained in the fridge, ready to be heated up. There were ample water bottles in the wine chiller, enough to keep his boy hydrated through his heat. The only thing standing between Will and a pleasant experience was his own stubborn refusal to accept his nature. 

\---

Will awoke with his skin on fire. He crawled out of bed, noticing for the first time the blue silk robe that lay on the end of it. Soft, it was so soft. Perhaps if he just draped it over him…but there were too many layers between his burning skin and the cool silk. Unconsciously, he began to shed his clothes.

Will slipped into the silk robe and audibly sighed. It was so cooling, so comforting. And so thoughtful of Hannibal to have provided it. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and eyed the shelves of blankets and pillows. They also looked soft. Perhaps just one blanket, Will reasoned with himself, just one to soothe and comfort. He pulled it off the shelf and wrapped himself up.

The ache within him dissipated a little. The blanket was the softest he’d ever felt and blue just like his robe. Not only did the ache ease a little, but his mind settled. That itchy, crawly feeling that had plagued him was sated. Without thinking, Will grabbed another blanket.

He pulled it onto the bed, arranging it just so. But that didn’t seem to be enough so he got another and another, adding pillows and blankets until everything was just right. 

Will lay down in the middle of the pile, eyes heavy. He took a deep breath in and frowned. The smell was wrong; it was too fresh, too sterile. He climbed out and went straight to the basket of Hannibal’s clothes. He pressed his face to an armful and inhaled, slick instantly wetting his thighs. He brought the clothes to the bed, placing them among the blankets and pillows. Then he settled inside, closed the curtains on the bed, and fell asleep. 

Hannibal opened the door some hours later to the overwhelming smell of Will’s slick. It was bright and sharp with notes of citrus and honey and made his mouth water. As Hannibal approached the bed, he heard an unmistakable mewling sound. He drew back the curtains to find Will in a puddle of slick, wet with sweat and clutching one of his dress shirts to his chest. 

Will had shed his robe and was entirely nude in the middle of his nest. He moaned when he saw Hannibal, instinctually reaching for him. 

“What a lovely nest you’ve made us, Will. Would you like me to join you?” 

Will nodded furiously, rubbing his thighs together. “Need you,” he murmured. His hair was plastered to his head, and he was flushed from his chest to the apples of his cheeks. 

Hannibal began to undress, hurriedly shedding his clothes until he was nude and climbed into the nest alongside Will. He gathered him up, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently. He felt the tension in Will’s body melt away. 

“You’ve been such a good Omega, preparing our nest. You will be rewarded.” 

Will whined at the praise, shifting in Hannibal’s embrace. Hannibal soothed him, gradually sliding his hand down his back until he found his cleft. Hannibal pressed his fingers against his entrance until he felt it give, two fingers easily sliding in. 

Will keened, high and light, and arched against Hannibal’s touch. He clenched around Hannibal’s fingers, drawing them further into his body. 

“You’re so open for me, Little Omega, so ready for my knot,” Hannibal whispered into his ear. Hannibal steadily worked his fingers inside Will’s tight channel, feeling the clench of his body, the stream of slick that dribbled from Will’s hole. 

Will’s cock twitched, leaking precum. He worked himself on Hannibal’s fingers, groaning desperately at the still-empty feeling, the burning heat that coursed through his veins. Hannibal let his boy move, happy to see Will finally embracing his instincts. 

“Can you present for me, Will? Can you show me how good you are?” 

Will nodded, rolling over on his hands and knees and pushing his hips up. “Like this?” he gasped, looking up at Hannibal hopefully. 

Hannibal smiled, easing his hand up his back and spreading his knees. “Just like that Will. You’re being so good for me.” 

That pulled a whine from Will as he settled into his new position. Hannibal draped himself over him, nuzzling the sweaty curls at his nape. He nipped at his scent gland, licking hotly over it as he thrust into Will in one smooth motion.

Will moaned, clenching around Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal drank in the little sounds he made as he fucked into him, driving him further up the nest. Will sank to his elbows, his face buried in Hannibal’s shirt. 

Will’s first orgasm came almost unexpectedly, his cock spurting messily onto the blankets beneath him. Hannibal fucked him through it, slamming his prostate until he came again.

Hannibal continued to drive into him, his knot filling out and pushing against Will’s rim. “Yes, please!” Will cried as he felt the swollen flesh press against him with every thrust of Hannibal’s hips. “Please Alpha, your knot. I need your knot!” 

Hannibal shushed him, fucking into him roughly until his knot finally caught. Will trembled as Hannibal filled him, sighing at the feeling of finally being full, being sated. The empty feeling was gone, his heat temporarily eased. 

Hannibal rocked into him gently, easing them on their sides. He kissed over Will’s hair, over his scent gland and held him closely. 

Will lay back in Hannibal’s arms, his eyes closed. Hannibal brushed a hand over his chest. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Will laughed weakly. He was warm and safe with his Alpha in a nest he had built himself. He sighed. “Not bad at all.” 

-0-0-0-


End file.
